Materials such as paints, aerosols, varnishes, polishes, coatings, and oils may emit volatile organic compounds (VOCs) and other air pollutants, some of which may contribute to the formation of ground level ozone or smog. These emissions may be regulated by local and national regulatory agencies to protect the environment and/or health of the populace. In a printer or press, printing ink may be mixed with oil or other solvents that may emit such compounds. It would be desirable to reduce the emission of such compounds from these printers.
Where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the drawings to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. Moreover, some of the blocks depicted in the drawings may be combined into a single function.